


Curious Enough To Try

by A_Touch_Of_Hope (o0kaymawn0o)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Confident Jared, First Time, M/M, Nervous Jensen, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, self prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's new PA is putting thoughts in his head that shouldn't be there. He was practically raised in the church, so he shouldn't be tempted--accept he is. Well, he's curious enough to try and Jared's interested in helping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious Enough To Try

Jensen’s not sure when it happened. He just knows that he started noticing things. Like the way the man with the floppy brown hair’s jeans hugged his ass way too nicely when he bent down to collect something off the floor, or the way his shirt rode up to reveal patches of smooth skin.

Jensen is stuck for what to do. He’s always seen himself as a good Christian, a follower of the Lords will, and that means he shouldn’t be having thoughts of bending his new PA over his desk and screwing his brains out.

Yeah, this is a problem.

But he can’t fire the man. He’s done nothing wrong.

Jared is his name. Single father of one, working more hours than he can afford to keep a roof over his and his Child’s head. The kids’ name is Charlie or something. Jensen hadn’t been paying attention to the words Jared had been saying. Instead, his eyes drifted to Jared’s lips. Lips he kind of wanted to devour.

What is it about Jared that has Jensen hard in his slacks? He doesn’t know. But he would like to, as the restless nights are starting to drive him crazy. His mother raised him in the Church. He should be looking for a nice girl to start a family with, not wish that something would accidentally spill all over Jared’s shirt, so he had to get rid of it.

Right now, Jared’s filing some papers for him, moving his hips along to the beat of the song playing in his ears. It’s making Jensen feel itchy. His stomach keeps turning, and his slacks are tighter than they should be.

It’s insane.

He needs answers before he does something he’ll later regret. Not caring what comes after, or what Jared might have to say about it, Jensen throws a pen at the man’s head. It bounces off the flop of his hair, and Jared turns, eyes questioning. Jensen waves him over with a hand, and Jared is by his side in a few strides, still wondering where the pen came from.

“Sorry, had to get your attention somehow,” Jensen says, clasping his hands together.

“What’s up, boss?” Jared asks, tone light as he presses pause on his music-player.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Jared regards him for a few beats. “Sure,” he accepts.

Clearing his throat, Jensen leans forward in his chair. “Have you ever done stuff with a dude before?” Usually, this topic would bring a tick to Jensen’s forehead, if he were the one being asked the question, but he’s very interested in the answer right now.

“You mean, like, butt stuff?” Jared jokes, holding back a laugh as red colors his Boss’ cheeks.

Jensen recoils back, face paling. “Uh, yeah.”

“I experimented in college and kind of liked it. I mean, it’s a lot different from sex with a girl. You don’t really have to do any of the work,” he mumbles, thinking back to those days.

“Yeah, I don’t have any interest in taking it,” Jensen puts that out there, the very thought making him feel sick to his stomach. “But I kind of want to try other things.”

That catches Jared’s attention. “Yeah? Like what?”

“You know, uh, mutual jerking and stuff. Maybe try sucking a dick. And, uh, putting it in a dudes ass,” he rumbles out, finding it hard to push the words out.

Jared mulls that over, avoiding staring at Jensen’s crotch. He’s seen the bulge there when Jensen hasn’t been paying attention, and he wouldn’t mind at all showing him how he can use it in oh-so fantastic ways.

“Well, I can help you with that, Boss,” Jared says playfully, peeping at the clock.

“Okay. Great. Thanks,” Jensen replies, not sure what else to say. They arrange to meet after the end of work. Jared suggests that they get some alcohol. It might make things easier for the guy. He takes him up on that offer, making a mental note to get a crate of his favorite beer.

Hours pass, and work is finally over. Jared meets Jensen outside, and they both walk to Jensen’s car. Jared asks if they can swing by his first, so he can check on his son. He goes on to say that he trusts the nanny, but Charlie usually can’t get to bed without his hug and kiss from Jared.

Jensen swings by Jared’s place without hesitation, actually getting out of the car with the taller man. He’s led into the small house, where Jared directs them to the lounge, where Charlie is waiting for them, taking one of his toys from the nanny.

When Charlie notices that his father is home, he’s bounding towards him and jumping into his arms. Jared wraps him up in a warm embrace, listening to the little boy babble non-stop  about his day.

“Well, little man, Papa’s got some business to take care of. But I’ll be back soon, and I’ll read you your bedtime story, okay?” he assures, kissing the boy on the top of his head. Charlie reaches for Jared’s cheeks and plants a kiss back on Jared’s lips. They both smile. Charlie’s placed back on the ground, then Jared gestures that he’s ready to go.

Outside the door, Jensen says, “Cute kid.”

Half an hour later they’re at Jensen’s place. Jensen’s admittedly nervous. He feels like a fish out of water. He knows that the skills are transferrable—eating out a dude is kind of like eating out a girl, sucking a dick is a whole other thing, but as long as he doesn’t use teeth, he should do a good job. A kiss is kind of the same, maybe a bit more brutal, depending on the person. And there’s only one hole down there for his dick to go in, so simple? Right?

Jared takes the beer offered to him, settling down on the couch and waiting for Jensen to join him. “You don’t have to be nervous. We won’t do anything you aren’t ready for,” Jared mentions, placing his hand on Jensen’s thigh in what he hopes is a calming tactic.

“I don’t even understand it all, really,” Jensen admits.

“What do you mean?”

For a brief moment, Jensen looks into Jared’s eyes, his heart rate picking up. “I don’t know. I’ve never felt the need to be with a dude before you got the job as my PA—“

“Really?” Jared mutters, interested.

“Yeah. You came in with your floppy hair and your cute dimples, and those long legs, with that really sweet looking ass, and I couldn’t stop those sort of thoughts, y’know?”

Jared rests his beer down on the carpet and turns to his boss. “Sometimes you just feel attracted to someone, Jensen. It doesn’t have to be about sexuality,” Jared offers, sliding a little closer and covering Jensen’s hand that isn’t holding the beer with his own.

“Only you can make that choice to act on those feelings, and I’m glad you did. It’s been hard having the hottest boss in the word and not actually being able to see what’s hanging between those bow-legs of yours,” Jared husks, leading the beer out of Jensen’s hands and to a secure place.

Suddenly, Jensen has a lap full of Jared, glossy hazel eyes locking with his own.

“You’ve been checking me out?” Jensen inquires, surprised by how good Jared feels on his lap.

Jared nips at Jensen’s jawline, gyrating his hips to rub his ass against Jensen’s slowly hardening cock. “Yeah. I’m not the only one, either. You don’t join us for lunch, so you don’t get to hear about how many of your staff want a piece of you,” he informs hotly, mapping his tongue up Jensen’s neck, stopping at the tip of Jensen’s chin. Jensen shifts underneath the taller man, the trail Jared left burning with desire.

Jensen’s hands settle on Jared’s clothed-ass, pressure increasing.

“That so?” Jensen asks, slipping one hand past the waistband of Jared’s jeans as Jared continues to leave bites and kisses all over his neck. He doesn’t mind. He kind of likes it. “D’ya’ bite this much all the time?”

Jared meets his eyes and smirks. “Not if I don’t want this to happen again,” he admits, grinning, then brings their lips together, licking his way into Jensen’s mouth. The kiss takes Jensen’s breath away. Once he gets the hang of it, he stats fighting back against Jared’s devious tongue, hands sliding up Jared’s body and into his hair, fingers massaging the back of Jared’s head as they continue to kiss feverously.

“Wow,” Jensen says, drawing air back into his lungs. Jared watches him carefully, enjoying the kiss-bruised state of his boss. He can’t wait to show him what else he can do. By the end of the night, Jensen’s going come so hard he’ll see stars. Jared might even not make him wear a condom. Something about the man sets off an unquenchable need in him—a need to be claimed.

Without warning, Jared sinks down Jensen’s body, falling off the couch in between Jensen’s spread legs. He looks up for permission, the older man nodding his ascent. Jared undoes Jensen’s belt, making quick work of all restraints. He reaches into Jensen’s briefs and pulls out Jensen’s long, thick, rigid length that has his own cock twitching behind his jeans. It’s uncomfortable, but he’s much happier with where he is right now.

“Is it what you were expecting?” Jensen tries for humor, but he’s still kind of nervous. When Jared tells him that it’s everything he wanted and _more,_ Jensen’s whole body shivers and he braces himself as Jared takes the first four inches into his mouth, swallowing around the head, sliding back and forth, making small sounds from his nose and sending vibrations through Jensen’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” he curses, willing himself not to buck up. Jared knows what he’s doing, he doesn’t need any help from Jensen. This is clear as Jared takes him down to the base, devious tongue flattened against the skin and sliding all the way down with Jared’s mouth, giving Jensen sensations that he’s never even dreamed of.

“Holy shit, Jared. You-You’re better than anyone I’ve ever gotten head from,” Jensen announces, hands buried in Jared’s hair. He needs something to hold onto before he loses his grip on reality and falls through the floor.

Jared hums around the weight in his mouth, drawing back up. He rings his tongue around the head, paying close attention to the underside, where most nerves lay resting. He can tell Jensen likes it as a stream of cusses follow the action.

After a few more sucks, Jared pulls back, hand jerking Jensen’s cock as he talks. “So, you said you wanted to try some things?”

Jensen nods his head. He tells Jared to switch places with him. Jared makes it easier, pulling down his jeans and allowing his cock some freedom. “Don’t worry. I know what you’re thinking, but don’t even try to take it all in just to prove a point. Deepthroating isn’t everything, Boss. Trust me. You’ll hurt your throat less that way,” Jared instructs, taking a seat and spreading his legs wide.

In a few movements, Jensen kicks out of his slacks completely, throwing off his suit-jacket and tie. He settles between Jared’s spread legs, ready to give it his best shot. He isn’t thinking about deepthroating. No-way he can live through that. He might throw up all over Jared’s dick, and how pleasant would that be?

Ready as he’ll ever be, Jensen tests the weight. “Kinda the same. I think I have more girth than you,” Jensen remarks, jerking the flesh a few times. Personally, he likes to stroke himself hard, pace frantic and fast, but that’s with lube. The lube’s in his room, so he’ll wait until later to do anything that speed.

Jared laughs. “Yeah, you do. Gonna split me in half on that thing,” he says, voice low and husky, enjoying the way Jensen’s eyes darken at his words.

Resigned, Jensen slides the head into his mouth, breathing in deep. It’s a salty taste. Skin. It’s a skin taste. It’s not too bad. It’s not as tasty as sweets, but whatever. Pussy isn’t that much better. It’ll do. Maybe the taste isn’t the important thing? Jensen confirms that seconds later when he takes in as much as he can, avoiding teeth and swallowing around the length. Jared lets out breathy moans and words of encouragement. That’s what’s good about this. Making Jared a mess of cusses and desire.

“That’s good. Really good,” Jared assures, staring down at those plump lips taking in as much as they can, deep green eyes meeting his gaze. Jensen has the nerve to wink as he twists his fist around the flesh he can’t reach, and Jared bucks and cries out at the sensation of it all.

“Fuck, Boss. Fast learner,” Jared mutters, too absorbed in the heat wrapped around his member to care about anything else. Jensen continues to bob in his lap for a while longer, until he decides that he wants to do something else.

Jensen pushes Jared’s legs up, lining his mouth up with Jared’s pink pucker. For a reason unknown to him, he blows on it. The space twitches, and Jensen blinks in wonder. Above him, Jared’s trying not to laugh, or die of pleasure—he’s not sure which at this point. Inspired, Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s hole and kitten-licks the area, moving his head in different directions, transferring his clit-eating skills.

Jared’s head drops on the top of the sofa and he groans deep in his throat, legs spreading as far as they will go—not far enough if you ask Jared. He’s been rimmed before. A couple times, and it felt good. But Jensen’s tongue is like warm fire, and he’s tonguing Jared so good, he can feel the pressure building in his balls.

Jensen keeps up his task, kissing, licking, sucking the area until its glistening wet. He likes it. Definitely enjoys the noises Jared’s making, spurring him on even more. He’s as far forward as he can go, pushing his wet muscle in as far as it will allow, and he’s really tempted to record Jared’s moans and use them for future jerk-off sessions.

“Did you like eating girls out or something?” Jared manages to ask, voice tight and senses on overdrive.

Jensen stops to answer. “Uh, not really. I only did it if they weren’t gonna put out without it, y’know?” Jared nods, mouth falling open as Jensen circles his tongue around Jared’s entrance, hand still casually fisting Jared’s cock, which is oozing pre-come. Jared’s so ready for the next step right now, but he’d hate to stop Jensen from doing what he’s doing, when he seems to actually really be enjoying it.

“You could try it if you want?”

“What?”

“Getting rimmed… You might like it,” Jared supplies. He doesn’t really like rimming. It makes him jealous because he knows it feels good.

Jensen shakes his head. “I don’t doubt there’s something enjoyable about it. But it makes me sick thinking about having anything near my ass. Is that bad?”

Jared laughs fully, dropping his legs and tasting himself on Jensen’s tongue and lips. “Nah. Some guys like to take, some don’t. Some like to switch it up,” Jared informs him, eyes fixed on the muscles flexing underneath Jensen’s white dress-shirt.

“Do you like to switch?”

After a seconds thought, Jared shakes his head. “Personally, I prefer bottoming. I can have sex with girls and be rough and stuff if they want, but I like taking it when I’m with a dude,” he mentions, pulling Jensen up to stand and immediately taking his boss into his mouth.

“But if you were to ever settle with a guy, would you want to switch?” Jensen cants his hips softly, waiting for the answer. He kind of sees this happening more than once, then he kind of sees himself asking Jared out. He also kind of sees himself and Jared living together someday. Just some thoughts for the future…

Jared shrugs. “If they wanted me to, I would. If they were fore being a top the whole time, I’d be fine with that, too. Being a bottom doesn’t mean I can’t be in control if I want to,” he reflects, giving Jensen one last suck before asking if he wants to try the next step.

Nodding, Jensen leads them to his bedroom.

“Wanna set the pace then?” Jensen mutters, unbuttoning his dress-shirt and sliding it off, pulling Jared into a hard kiss afterwards. Jared agrees, pulling his shirt over his head. He requests the lube. Jensen tells him where it is, stating that the condoms are there, too.

“Are you clean?” Jared inquires seductively.

Jensen sits on the end of the bed, hands behind him as he watches the taller man. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Jared says, finding the lube and heading back to Jensen. He lubes up three fingers, then kneels between Jensen’s legs, going back to sucking him off as he stretches himself open, putting on a display for the older man.

When Jared’s certain that he’s ready, he straddles Jensen, taking hold of Jensen’s heavy length and pressing the tip against his prepared entrance before sinking down all the way to the base.

Their breaths leave them. They kiss urgently, as Jared starts riding Jensen, lifting his hips up high enough then falling back down. Jensen’s tongue is hot and needy in Jared’s mouth, marking everything that it can in its wake, Jared’s doing the same. Their lips part, a string of saliva between them. Jensen pants, flattening his hands on Jared’s hips, assisting the rise and fall. He grunts, a low growl registering in the room as he pumps up into Jared, taking control of the situation. Jared lets him. It’s what he’s been waiting for after all.  After a few more pumps, Jensen flips their positions, thrusting into the pliant body, hands all over the patches of smooth skin, feeling everything he can as he keeps his hips working obediently.

“Fuck, Jensen!” Jared moans, hands reaching for Jensen’s forearms. He squeezes the muscles as Jensen thrusts in and out, balls slapping against Jared’s flesh. Jensen growls again, biting into Jared’s shoulder, hits rutting with a force that he’s never applied before. Jared squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure as Jensen’s rigid length slams into his prostate, sending white hot flashes of desire spiraling through his body. Jensen’s pretty damn good for someone who’s never been with a guy before.

Jensen can’t even begin to describe how good this feels. Jared’s walls tightening around him is a feeling unlike no other. His pace is brutal, and Jared’s taking everything he’s being given, groaning and growling his own desire, hips pushing back to track Jensen’s thrusts, not letting up for a second.

This is definitely going to happen again.

“Fuck, Jensen. I’m gonna come,” he warns, shooting up his chest, a small amount reaching his neck.

“That’s hot,” Jensen notes, driving in a few more times until he feels the familiar sensation building around his cockhead, and soon he’s releasing harder than he ever has in his entire life into Jared’s anal channel.

Jared stares up at him. “Glad you think so,” he admits with a flush, showing all over his skin.

Jensen smirks, slightly worn. “I like you, Jared.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

Jared is sheepish. “Thanks. I like you, too, Jensen.”

“Thanks,” Jensen mimics, aware he’s still inside the taller man. “Wanna have dinner with me this Friday?”

Jared smiles. “I’d love to.”

“Great,” Jensen replies, pulling Jared up for a long, meaningful kiss that says it all.


End file.
